Problem: Factor $58x^5-203x^{11}$.
Answer: Since $58=2\cdot29$ and $203=7\cdot29$, we can factor a $29x^5$ from the expression, to get $$58x^5-203x^{11}=\boxed{-29x^5(7x^6-2)}.$$